My Crew
by NalaECfn'W
Summary: A funny parody of D12 Eminem's song "My Band" , wrestling related. PLEASE Read and Review


**My Crew**

**(Parody of the song _My Band_ performed originally by D12 feat. Eminem)   
**  
  
_[Intro]_  
I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like married to the boss's daughter dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fuckin problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the show...  
Because...  
  
_[Chorus]_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my crew...  
But they're all on me like they all wanna screw...  
Cuz once I win they know that i'll be on top...  
All because I'm shovin' it down your throats non-stop  
  
_[Verse 1 - HHH]_  
So I get off stage right and drop the mic  
Walk up to the guys in the back and I'm all like  
"What's up guys, I'm Triple H, I ain't no lady"  
I'm the lead member of evolution baby  
They're all like "Oh my god it's Hunter"  
"Jericho, better get down before you get pushed under"  
"I swear to fuckin god dude you fuckin rock"  
"Ok, Ok Patterson just stop sucking his cock"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I don't drop the title and do my promo for 20 minutes  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
That's not  just all the chicks telling me to get the fuck off stage…  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like siblin rivalry  
Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me  
Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me  
Yesterday Booker T tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told him WWE is mine, soon to be  
This wrestling shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because  
  
_[Chorus]_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my crew...  
But they're all on me like they all wanna screw...  
Cuz once I win they know that i'll be on top...  
All because I'm shovin' it down your throats non-stop  
My crew _[repeated 9xs]_  
  
_[Verse 2 - Jericho]_  
You just wanna see a wrestler backwards don't you  
Hey Vince.. how come we don't wrestle on Raw?  
Smash my highlight reel and do a kick ass promo  
But we in a van and he in a limo  
You don't want my autograph, youse givin me heat?!  
And no I'm Jericho! (oh I thought you was RVD)  
What the hell is wrong with that locker room  
Cuz my shit is lookin smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to wrestle, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Hulk Hogan comic book  
So I'm more smart, tryna get on the map  
Doin' jumpin jacks while getting knocked on my back  
  
_[Verse 3 - RVD and Booker T]_  
Look at Trips little stupid ass thinkin' he the shit  
Yeah I know man find himself takin on a title hit  
Hey I thought we had an interview next with good Ol' JR?  
(_[HHH:]_ No I had an interview not you 'tards)  
You gonna be late for the Raw meeting  
Man I ain't goin' to the Raw meeting  
But our mics are screwed up and his always sound best  
You know what man I'ma say somethin  
Hey yo Trips…  
(_[HHH:]_ You got somethin to say?!)  
Man no  
I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up?!  
Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew  
When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man  
  
_[Chorus]_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my crew...  
But they're all on me like they all wanna screw...  
Cuz once I win they know that i'll be on top...  
All because I'm shovin' it down your throats non-stop

  
_[Verse 4 - Benoit]_  
They said they want the Rock and Sock, RVD is so pissed he's smoking pot  
Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park  
I'm gonna let the world know that Benoit is hot  
I should cut Trips mic off when his promo starts  
Ready to snap on some dumbass on the net  
Every time i hear (Triple H is really cool, I bet)  
He ain't a cool bitch this just doesn't make sense

So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent!?  
And these guys they can find every area code  
(_[HHH:]_ Chris carry my bag)  
Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the stage, McMahon in my way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Nash and HBK?)  
  
_[Verse 5 - Flair]_  
***dammit I'm sick of this group  
Time for me to go back solo and make some loot  
I told you I made wrestlin and wrote all the script trash  
Till RVD slipped me some grass  
WrestleMania VIII I was kickin' some ass  
WrestleMania XVIII I was kickin' some ass  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Hunter, ask us the questions  
Like who's Evolution, how we get started  
(What about Triple H?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group  
Big ass man boobs, bitches think I'm cute  
Patterson told me to do situps to get buff  
I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
Fuck Evolution, I'm outta this crew  
I'm gonna start a group with Goldberg… that jew  
  
_[HHH]_  
Girl why cant you see that I'm the only title holder to see  
and it just tares my ass apart to know that you dont know my crew...  
_[Chorus - Flair]_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my crew...  
But they're all on me like they all wanna screw...  
Cuz once I win they know that i'll be on top...(Fuck Hunter)  
All because I'm shovin' it down your throats non-stop  
My Crew _[Repeated 9x]_  
  
_[Outro]_  
The hottest federation in the world...  
WWE…?  
_[Triple H as a salsa singer]_  
I'm here to take a stance, I get all the girl's to get breast implants  
And I'm here to take a stance, my salsa  
Makes all the steph wannabes wanna dance  
My salsa, look out for my entrance theme, it's called My Salsa...  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
Makes all the steph wannabes wanna dance

And get breast implants  
My salsa makes all the steph wannabes wanna dance  
And get breast implants, my salsa  
(Where'd everybody go?)


End file.
